The Bride
by WriterKos
Summary: Desperate situations require desperate actions. What if everything you believed in turned out to be a lie?New OFC, team fic.
1. The Kidnapping

_**The bride**_

Desperate situations require desperate actions. New OFC, team fic.

_More than any other time in history, mankind faces a crossroads. One path leads to despair and utter hopelessness. The other, to total extinction. Let us pray we have the wisdom to choose correctly. - **Woody Allen**_

_****__The kidnapping_

The Charger slides into the vacant spot smoothly. A silver haired man, a tall dark haired man and another light haired man leave the car, going into the small coffee shop on the corner of that busy street. The tall dark haired man is speaking non-stop, making huge gestures with his hands, while the silver haired man only looks at him with a smirk, and the other just looks at him, shaking his head in disbelief.

None pays attention to the black tinted windows limousine that silently glides down the street, and stops one block ahead and parks.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"I'm telling you man, that woman was lying, I could tell, she is guiltier than Hoffa or Al Capone, in Untouchables, the one with Kevin Costner and Sean Connery," says Tony DiNozzo, senior Special Agent of Gibbs' Team, and movie buff.

Gibbs just smirks, and McGee just shakes his head, "just because she's on her fourth wedding and she cleaned out all her ex-husbands with the divorce settlements it doesn't mean that she's guilty. The embezzlement is a very complicated crime, and I don't think that she has the brains necessary to do it."

Gibbs just smiles at the friendly banter between his agents, orders his coffee, pays for it and walks out of the cafe, "I'm waiting for you in the car," while his agents just nod and start ordering their breakfast.

He sips the coffee, looks up and down the street, and sits down in the driver's seat of the Charger. He grabs the case file they were investigating from DiNozzo's seat, and starts reading it.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Meanwhile, muffed pops can be heard inside the limousine, one after the other, and then silence. After some minutes, a young woman steps out of it, dressed in a beautiful wedding dress. However, there is something wrong with the scenario, as there is a gun with a silencer in her hand, and a huge red strip, probably blood, down the front of her skirt and bodice.

She looks around, and notices the stares people are giving her, and starts walking down the street. Her shoulder length blond hair isin an elaborate hairdo, with sparkling jewels on it. Her dress doesn't have a train, but the skirt is delicately embroidered with silk and small shiny beads. It must have cost a fortune, but now it has with blood down it. She keeps walking nervously down the road, and is looking around nervously, she sees the Charger parked, with the driver sipping his coffee and reading some papers distractedly.

She walks decidedly towards it, opens the door, and gets into the car.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs hears the door opening, and says without looking up, "what took you so long?" but he is surprised when he sees a mass of white tulle and silk sitting by his side, and a beautiful blonde with a shaking voice, and a very firm hand on a revolver pointed straight at his face, saying "Drive." She closes the door after herself.

He smiles at the blonde. "You should be careful where you point that thing," but she is not in any mood for jokes, and she repeats the order, "Drive or I will shoot you."

Gibbs shakes his head, puts his coffee in the coffee holder, and starts the engine of the Charger. "You are making a mistake." She laughs at him, but there is no mirth in it, as she is struggling to hold back tears, "it wouldn't be my first, nor will be my last, just drive."

She looks forward, and lowers her gun, but she still keeps it pointed at Gibbs.

"Drive," she repeats.

* * *

Reviews are food for my soul.

a/n: I'm going for something different with this one here, so your comments will be very welcome.


	2. Death rides a limo

_**Death rides a limo**_

McGee and Tony finish their order, also buying some bagels and donuts to take back to the squad room and share with Ziva.

They go out of the coffee shop, and are surprised that Gibbs' car is not parked outside anymore.

"Where did the boss go?" Tony asks, and immediately gets his cell phone and starts dialling his boss. McGee is looking up and down the street, and he sees something that grabs his attention immediately.

"Tony," he hands him the box with donuts, and starts running, "What?"

Screams start to be heard, and people are stepping away from a man, dressed in a driver's uniform, who collapses in the middle of the street, bleeding beside the limousine. McGee gets to the man just as he falls on the ground, and immediately starts dialling 911.

Tony rushes to him. "Boss is not answering his phone," and leaves the boxes and the coffee on top of the limousine, as he watches his junior agent help the dying man, putting pressure on the bullet wounds that are bleeding profusely.

"We have a man, forties, multiple gunshot wounds, he is bleeding a lot," shouts McGee into his iPhone, which he left on speakerphone. Tony kneels gets the phone in his hand and repeats the information McGee just gave. The man starts to say something, and Tony leans over, "what are you saying, man,""madam, help madam, in the back…"

The agents communicate silently, and Tony leaves McGee with the dying man and draws his weapon, and opens the door of the limousine, and looks inside. And he finds the body of a Female Lieutenant, in her honor uniform, dead in the backseat of the limo, with a surprised expression on her face.

Tony gets his phone again and dials Gibbs. "Come on, Boss, where are you?"

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs keeps glancing at his impromptu kidnapper, all the while driving the car with as much care and as as slowly as possible, in order not to startle her or to draw the attention of any onlookers.

"Where to, miss?" he asks, as he has been driving without directions for some minutes already.

She keeps breathing deeply, obviously trying to settle down her nerves. Gibbs can see that she is shaking lightly, and she is struggling not to cry. The blood on her dress is fresh, but it doesn't seem to be hers. She frowns and looks at him. "Do you know the St Thomas More Cathedral, in Arlington?" he nods, he had been to several services, both funeral and weddings there, it was a favorite spot amongst the marines for weddings in the DC area. "Just drive there," she looks ahead, "I'm late for my wedding."

"Don't you want to freshen up before?"

She looks at him as if he had grown a second head. He points to the blood on her dress. "I don't think the groom will be happy with the state your dress is."

She starts to laugh hysterically, and Gibbs can sense she is barely holding herself together, her laughter turns to tears, and she starts sobbing, her shoulders shaking with the power of her misery and despair, "Listen, miss, if there is something wrong, I can help, I…" she hiccups, "nobody can help me," she mutters, and keeps crying, "it's my mess, I have to fix it, nobody can help me, you know what," she waves the gun, and Gibbs looks at it, worried at her mental state, "because no one would believe me," he looks at her again, and his cell phone starts ringing again.

She cleans her face on the silk sleeve of her dress, and looks at the cell phone, as it is the third time it rings. "Don't answer that."

Gibbs shakes his head, "I have people who must be worried with me."

She is firm, "don't answer that," she hiccups, and cleans her face with her hand, messing up her makeup, "after you leave me in the church, you are free to go," she looks ahead, "go back to your normal life, and drive away from the church as fast as you can, you don't want to get caught in the blast."

"Blast?" Gibbs stops at a red lightand looks at young woman by his side, "what do you mean blast?" she shakes her head, not speaking, but more tears start to run down her face, and Gibbs is becoming impatient, "listen, I don't know what type of trouble you got yourself into, but I can help you, you just have to tell me what is going on," she sobs, "you wouldn't believe me, nobody would," she looks at him, and he tries to muster as much sincerity in his voice as possible, "I would, just try me," she studies his face for a moment, and both jump when the car behind them hoots at them, as the light is now green.

Their car starts moving, and Gibbs just waits for her to make her decision."I didn't know what they had planned, if I had I would have tried to stop them before," she starts. Gibbs drives a little further ahead and stops the car, and devotes all his attention towards the bride sitting with him, as she starts crying again, as she tells her story, "I met James two years ago…"

In the middle of her story, he puts his right hand on her shoulder and squeezes, giving her silent support so she can continue. After she finishes, he silently asks for her gun, she hands it to him, he puts it in a plastic evidence bag and drives, Gibbs' style, towards NCIS.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Gibbs is not answering his cell phone," repeats Ziva.

"But it is still on and already in the parking lot of NCIS," says McGee, looking at the trace he did of their boss just some moments ago.

"Ok, so what do we have so far, because I know that as soon as he leaves the elevators he will want a sit rep," says DiNozzo, looking at the plasma. McGee stands up and starts reciting the info he has, "Lieutenant Jasmine Wittaker, she is an attaché from Counter Intelligence at the Pentagon," a picture of the dead Lieutenant they found in the Limo appears on the plasma, "she was killed with multiple gunshot wounds, as was her driver, Pedro Hernandez, forty two," DiNozzo looks at his junior agent, "any family?" Ziva clicks the remote, "a brother, Special Agent James Wittaker, he works for the FBI, and apparently he is getting married today, and his sister was supposed to take the joyful bride to the ceremony." DiNozzo grins, "it sounds like a movie, one I haven't seen before, the runaway bride, where the killer bride murders everyone, what do you think?"

"We have no evidence she did it, Tony," says Ziva, rolling her eyes at him.

"But several witnesses said that a woman in a wedding dress left the crime scene, and left in an unidentified car," says McGee.

"I wonder if she had her lover or accomplice waiting for her, just for the right moment, until she finishes off the bossy future sister-in-law," says Tony.

The elevator dings, and Gibbs comes out of it marching towards his agents, "McGee, I want everything you might find about James William Wittaker, he's an agent for FBI, I want to know what he eats, where he sleeps, past girlfriends, everything, and I want it now," he turns to Ziva, as he arrives to his desk and starts dialling, "I want you to call your Mossad contacts, and ask if there was any terrorist activity in DC area in the last month, and if they received any contact from outside sources," he looks at DiNozzo, "DiNozzo, lift all the recent arrivals from Afghanistan from the Marines in the last four days," DiNozzo is staring at the silent companion that came with Gibbs. "DiNozzo!" "yes boss, I gave you an order, NOW," Tony gulps, "yes boss,"

"Hi Gibbs," says Abby on the phone, "I need you to come up here, I have someone to introduce you to," "right away," "bring Ducky with you," he puts the phone down and gets it again, and immediately starts dialling, and lifts his eyes and sees his agents throwing glances at the blonde woman in a wedding dress standing, looking lost and forlorn, between their desks, just staring at the floor with silent tears running down her face.

"Director's Vance office," says the secretary.

"Is he in?" he doesn't identify himself, he doesn't need to.

"Yes, he is, please hold," he walks around his desk and carries the phone and looks at the bride. As if she can feel his eyes on her, she lifts her face and looks at him, and keeps staring at him, silently crying.

"This is Vance, to what do I owe you the pleasure, agent Gibbs," but Gibbs is in a hurry, "I need you to raise the threat alert on DC to red, and alert all needed authorities and order the immediate evacuation of Arlington area, immediately around St. Tomas More Cathedral."

Vance stays in silence for a moment, "do you have any idea what you are asking?"

Gibbs nods, "I do."

"I don't think you do, agent…" Gibbs is tired of beating around the bush, "there is a nuclear bomb in that cathedral," that definitely shuts up the director, as well as everyone in the bullpen. You could hear a pin drop, and all his teammates are looking at Gibbs, horrified, and Gibbs is staring at the bride, "it is set to detonate at the end of the wedding ceremony that is scheduled to happen this morning."

"How do you know that? where did you get this information?"

Gibbs is frowning at the bride, as she is sobbing non-stop again, but she is still looking at him. She nods, accepting his decision, and he says, "because I have the scientist who assembled the bomb with me right in front of me," he says.

* * *

Reviews are food for my soul.


	3. Church gathering

_**Church gathering**_

Abby gets to the bullpen at the same time Director Vance approaches Gibbs' desk. He looks at the woman sitting in Gibbs' chair, her white wedding dress with blood on it, and her tear stained face, and turns to Gibbs

"I've already ordered the evacuation, but they informed that they are making a barrier around the church, they don't want to give any clues to the people inside what is going on," he glances at her again, "apparently all the FBI top brass was invited, and the church had been thoroughly searched before the ceremony, it is a hard sell to the FBI that they missed something as big as a nuke."

"It isn't big," the bride says, and both men look at her, "and it wasn't there when they did the canvass search."

She wipes her face again, and supports her head on her right hand, as her head is pounding from the emotional turmoil and all the crying she had in the last forty eight hours, "I've finished settling it up this morning, and he attached it to one of the flower bouquets that would be put right behind the priest during the ceremony."

"What will be the radius of the blast if it is set off?" she shakes her head, and keeps on crying, but Gibbs is adamant, "you put the thing together, you have to know," she shakes her head, and loses whatever hold she had on her emotions.

"I don't know, I don't know, I DON'T KNOW!" she shouts.

She stands up and looks at the two men, and keeps on screaming, "I JUST DID WHAT THEY TOLD ME TO DO," she sobs, "because they would hurt me even more, but they would not kill me, they told me so, they would keep me alive as their pet."

She wipes her face again, "in the last forty eight hours, I've found out that the man I'm in love with is a psychopath terrorist, his sister is an infiltrated agent for Al Quaeda, his best friend from the marines a suicide bomber," she shakes her head, "I was kidnapped, raped, beaten, forced to put together a nuclear bomb and I still had to dress up and get ready for my own wedding, as sacrificial lamb, because I WAS THEIR DECOY, AND YOU KEEP ASKING QUESTIONS, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" she asks, shouting at Gibbs.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" she looks at Gibbs, and she only sees pity in his face, and that breaks her, as her knees fail her and she falls, and she feels Gibbs' arms holding her to his chest, and he keeps repeating, "it's not your fault, it's not your fault," but the pain and despair is too much, and she can only release a shout of cutting pain, as she can feel her grip on reality slowly splitting, and the pain in her chest increasing as the events of the last hours manifest in blinding pain.

Gibbs holds the broken woman in his arms on the floor, and feels the shocks and the tremors coursing her body, and understands that she's on the brink of a breakdown. He looks up at Abby, and sees that she has silent tears on her face as well, as she had witnessed the bride's desperate shout of pain, emotional pain.

Gibbs silently kisses the head of the crying woman on his arms, and signals to Abby to come closer, "Louise, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine," there is no sign from the woman that she heard him, but she stops hiccupping and relaxes in his arms, "she will take care of you while I go to the church to stop James," she tenses, "I'll be fine, but you have to stay with Abby, ok?"

No movement for a moment, but she nods, her head buried in his chest, her tears wetting his shirt.

Gibbs turns to Abby, "Abby, this is Louise Marie Beauchamp, she's a nuclear scientist and works for US Nuclear Regulatory Comission, she had some rough days," she snorts at that, and he continues, "I need you to look after her while I'm away," Abby nods, and Gibbs molds Louise's face with his hands and forces her to look at him.

Her face is bloated by all the tears, but her eyes are clear when she looks at him, "you stay safe here, you did a great job, now you have to leave things with me and the other agents, ok?"

She shakes her head, "he will kill all those people and it will be my fault."

"No," says Gibbs, "it will be their fault, but it won't come to that." He stands up and brings her to her feet as well.

He calls his team and prepares to move out, all the time she's watching them. They start to move out, their backpacks in hand, and Vance is watching them go.

Ziva stops and turns to the bride, "I just wanted to say something," and Louise looks up at the agent, "your dress is beautiful," that brings a smile to Louise's face.

She glides her hand over the embroidered silk, "it is Dolce," and both woman smile at each other, and Ziva leaves with the team.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The bride is late, and the groom was starting to get antsy, and the buzz of the conversation of the guests filled the church. Fornell was sitting with his daughter and Ron Sacks, with his current girlfriend, right of the middle of the church, when he felt his cell phone vibrate.

"You said you would turn it off, daddy," says his daughter, Emily.

"I know, kiddo," he looks at the caller ID and frowns, which Sacks notices right away.

"Any problem?"

Fornell looks up to Sacks, "It's Gibbs, even on a Saturday he doesn't leave me alone," he stands up, "I have to take this call," and starts to move out of the church, and he sees the security of the brass moving nervously, as if something is going on.

"Fornell," he says, and his eyes cross with one of the agents working in the security, and there is a mild panic in his eyes, and he points towards the door, outside in the street. Tobias starts walking towards the big cathedral doors, and sees the wedding organizer talking nervously with someone on the cell phone, she sees him coming and turns her back and keeps whispering on the phone.

"Tobias, where are you?"

"Jethro, it is not your damn business, I have plans for this Saturday morning, what about you?" he steps out of the main hall of the church, into the small waiting area at the entrance.

"Are you at St Thomas More Cathedral? Special Agent Wittaker's wedding?"

Fornell frowns, "yes, me and all the brass of the FBI, why do you want to know? Better yet, how do you know that?"

Gibbs stays silent for a moment, and Fornell feels all the hairs of his body standing, "I need you to listen to me, and listen carefully," and Gibbs starts explaining the situation.

Fornell walks to the door and looks outside the church, and sees the security agents outside of the church being herded away of it, several fire trucks stop before it, and people being evacuated from the buildings around the church in a barely organized mess.

He walks back to the door that leads to the main hall of the church, and looks through the glass and sees the best man in Gala Marines uniform talking with the groom, and both of them looking at their watches. Gibbs finishes the explanation and Fornell stays silent for some seconds, "did you hear what I just said?" asks Gibbs impatiently.

"I'll be damned," mutters Fornell.

* * *

Reviews are food for my soul


	4. 48 hours before

**48 hours before**

"The makeup specialists will be here early in the morning to prepare you for the ceremony, so we would like you to stay with us in our townhouse to get ready for the big day," said Jasmine on the phone to Louise, "there is no reason for you to stay in your place on the eve of your wedding when we have such a big house for only the two of us."

"But James will be there as well, I don't want him to see me, it's bad luck," says Louise, worried with the traditions.

"Ah, relax," Jasmine waves her hand, dismissing her worries, "he will be so busy with last minute details, and Harry will be there to help him with his stag night," she leans over the soon to be bride, "believe me, he won't even be sober enough to recognize you, if you get my meaning." She laughed.

The bride laughed a little, but she was uncomfortable with the idea of her groom getting drunk on the eve of their wedding.

"You don't think James will overindulge, do you?" she is worried.

"Nah, besides, Harry will be there to get him out of any trouble if he finds himself into any," says Jasmine.

Louise Marie Beauchamp nodded, still a little bit uncomfortable with how open and outgoing her soon-to-be sister-in-law seemed to her. As an only child, she wasn't used to the friendly chatter she saw between the two siblings, which bespoke a deep relationship.

During her school years, she had been a very introspective child, never taking any risks, and studying a lot to meet the expectations of her parents, both famous scientists. Her father was a top scientist in advanced Chemistry in L'Universite de Sourbonne, who fell madly in love with an American exchange student from the Physics department. Their courtship was as fast as the burning of oxygen, and after only four months they were married and expecting their first and only child. Her mother stayed in France during the first ten years of her young life, and later on they both accepted invitations to teach in top Universities in Washington DC.

She grew up with the brightest scientists as her honorary uncles and aunts, and she had always been more comfortable been with adults than with children her own age. As she grew up, her shy personality led her to dedicate herself solely to her studies, which ended up with her being one of the top students to ever grace her university.

Soon after she graduated in Nuclear Physics, she had been accepted to work at the US Nuclear Regulatory Commission, and she had been working there since then.

She did inspections of Nuclear Power plant sites, checking for irregularities, as well as if they were following the necessary mandatory security norms to ensure no leaking of the dangerous radioactive material into the atmosphere.

She worked daily with very dangerous materials in high security risk sites and locations, so she was used to long security checks and the necessary delays until they get the necessary clearance either to enter or exit one of the nuclear plants. She knew all the protocols on how to deal with radioactive materials, and their uses and applications.

She had met James during a ball organized by the Senate two years ago, and they initially went on some dates but she wasn't really totally into him until he acted like a perfect gentleman during the difficult time she faced after the murder of her parents in a senseless robbery.

She was heartbroken, and he was her pillar of strength during that time, and she slowly accepted him as the man she would live with for the rest of her life. He waited some months, and finally ten months ago he proposed.

And now they were getting married in forty eight hours, and she was a bundle of nerves with all the last minute details.

"You are coming and staying with us, aren't you?"

Louise bit her lower lip, and thought about it.

"Can you pick me up in half an hour? I still have to get my honeymoon underwear at Victoria's Secret."

"Make it in ten, I want to see what you will use to drive my little brother crazy."

Both women laugh, and disconnect.

Jasmine smirks, looking at the phone, "poor idiot," she whispers, "she has no idea what is waiting for her."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Jasmine collected her from her small apartment downtown and took her to the shopping mall, all the time chatting non-stop about the last minute details of the ceremony.

They come to the townhouse and stand laughing in the entrance foyer, their hands full of bags of sexy underwear, and other clothes that Jasmine simply insisted that she had to buy.

"You will drive my brother crazy, yes you will."

Louise just laughed. She sobers up as she sees a stranger approaching them smiling. He is dressed in Marine's uniform, and he greets Jasmine warmly and studies Louise with very attentive eyes.

"So this is the woman who stole James' heart," the stranger says.

"Gunnery Sergeant Harry Brinks, please meet Louise Marie Beauchamp," she grabs Louise's arm and brings her close to Harry, "Louise, this is James' best friend, and best man in the wedding, Harry."

He takes her hand delicately in his bigger ones, and drops a kiss gallantly in the palm, "Enchante, madam Beauchamp," his intense stare makes Louise uncomfortable.

"Merci, monsier Brinks," she struggles a little to get her hand back, but he holds it firmly in his.

Jasmine notices and grabs Louise's arm, and smirks at Harry, "I have to show Louise the room we prepared for her, you just get comfy here, I will be back shortly." She drags the soon bride to be upstairs.

Louise can feel Harry's burning stare on her back.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Even though she is not poor, Louise is always surprised at the house Jasmine and James share. It is gorgeous two story house, on a beautiful ranch in a rural Virginia area. It is surrounded by acres of land, where they keep some horses from the time Jasmine rode professionally.

All the excitement of the last week catches up with her, so she lays down on the soft pillows and thinks, "In two days, I'll be Mrs. James Wittaker."

She falls asleep with a smile on her lips.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Is it all ready?"

"I've just moved the last missing ingredients to the basement, I had some problems with some colleagues once we landed in U.S. soil but that was dealt with."

"I hope you covered your tracks, if they are reported missing or if their bodies are discovered too soon, all our careful plans will go down the drain."

"Relax, there are no bodies to be found."

Jasmine smiles at Harry. He indicates the upper floor with his chin, "does she suspect anything?"

"Nothing, she has no clue," Harry looks up the stairs speculatively, and Jasmine studies his face, "do you want to have a taste of the goods?"

Harry looks at her, "would James mind?"

Jasmine laughs, "My dear James will be too busy with me to care what happens between that little church mouse's legs. Besides," she approaches him, and touches his chest with her well manicured hand, "it would be a great tool to break her and make her more malleable to our needs."

Harry smiles a cruel smile, "and I would get some exercise for my tool, it has been sometime since I had something so delectable as her."

Jasmine laughs, "prepare yourself to have your fun, I will talk to James about the addition to the plan, and remember," she leans over and whispers in Harry's ear, "no marks anywhere it might be visible once she is wearing her dress."

Harry smiles cruelly, "I will remember that."

He turns and starts to climb the stairs two steps at the time.

Jasmine walks down the corridor, smiling.

* * *

Reviews are food for my soul.


End file.
